Yurika Kirishima
Yurika Kirishima (霧島 ゆりか Kirishima Yurika) is a character introduced in the fighting game Project Justice, the second of the Rival Schools games. She represents the all-girls' Seijyun High School. Biography Yurika, the "Melodic Young Woman" Yurika is a calm and timid young lady who's not the type of person to yell or make a fuss out of anything. On top of that, she does not do things on her own accord. She is musically gifted, being able to master just about any musical instrument; in particular, her mastery of the violin is at par with that of a professional. Story ''Project Justice After the events of ''Rival Schools: United by Fate, Akira was transferred to Seijyun High, leaving her without any friends. That is, until she found one in Yurika, to whom she told her about her concern with her brother after the latter's return from training somewhere far away. Yurika eventually agrees, and they are later joined by Aoi "Zaki" Himezaki in the quest. Sometime later, she splits from the group to brainwash Akira's brother (giving rise to Wild Daigo) using a flute. Yurika eventually admits to the two her involvement in her brother's evil scheme, and assists them in defeating a possessed Hyo. After the events, however, she left out of guilt for taking part in his plans, but returns to Seijyun, where she is warmly welcomed again by Akira. Arsenal, combat style, and fighting strategy Yurika fights with her violin, her violin bow can deflect projectile attacks back to her opponents. The way she uses the violin bow is similar to how a fencer would wield a fencing rapier. 'Special Attacks' *'Alluring Waltz' (Japanese: 魅惑のワルツ Miwaku no Waltz) - Yurika does a sidestep, charges forward, and swings her violin bow. The strike may either hit low, or launch the opponent into the air, depending on the punch button pressed for this attack's button combination. Startup, however, is slow, and cannot be connected from a combo. *'Desperate Love Serenade' (Japanese: 悲恋のセレナーデ Hiren no Serenade) - Yurika produces a ring of musical symbols from her violin while jumping backward. This is good for stopping approaching opponents in their tracks. This is also usable in the air. *'Abyss Minuet' (Japanese: 深淵のメヌエット Shin'en no Minuet) - Yurika pokes the opponent with her violin bow, and it has two versions, depending on the punch button pressed for this attack's button combination: Version One The attack strikes twice, with the second hit striking low. Version Two The attack strikes three times. The last blow knocks the opponent away from her. *'Sunset Lullaby' (Japanese: 落日のララバイ Rakujitsu no Lullaby) - Yurika plays her violin while spinning, generating a vortex of musical symbols around her while she spins. It hits multiple times, and is a good anti-air attack. The major downside of this attack is its very short range. 'Burning Vigor Attacks' *'Underworldly Nocturne' (Japanese: 冥府のノクターン Meifu no Nocturne) - Yurika zips across the field, leaving a trail of musical notes and symbols on a musical staff, then faces the character afterwards. Even if blocked, Yurika will end up some distance away from the opponent, safe from being counterattacked. *'Amorous Requiem' (Japanese: 慈愛のレクイエム Jiai no Requiem) - Yurika does a six-hit Abyss Minuet, followed by an upward strike that sends the opponent high into the air, from which an Air Combo can be done immediately afterwards. *'Death's Invitational Rondo' (Japanese: 死呼ぶロンド Shiyobu no Rondo) - Powered version of the Sunset Lullaby. Yurika rises to the air as she spins, dealing multiple hits. The opponent is sent landing to the ground on their back without being able to recover. This can also be used in the air, in which this makes an excellent Air Combo finisher (especially if the Air Combo was initiated using the Amorous Requiem). Yurika, however, is completely vulnerable to counterattacks if this attack misses, or is blocked. 'Team-Up Technique' *'Encouraging Concerto' (Japanese: 激励のコンチェルト Gekirei no Concerto) - Yurika does a spinning landing in front of the opponent and plays a tune to which the active character moves their hands to the rhythm of the tune. This fills the Guts meter to maximum level. 'Party-Up Technique' *Yurika does the Divine Woman's Hammer. Trivia * Other than the fact that she has a younger brother, the existence and whereabouts of their parents remain unknown up to this day. * With regards to home life, Yurika lives alone in the Seijyun High dorms. * Aside from being talented in playing a wide variety of musical instruments, Yurika is also a talented ballerina. * She excels in English and music, but fares poorly in art. * She is voiced by Keiko Han. * Yurika appeared as a card in the SNK vs. Capcom Card Fighters games. * In Power Stone 2, Julia Whitepearl's Power Change form has the same hairstyle as Yurika who has long blonde hair ringlets as her case is pale blonde. References 'Game and Character Information' Nguyen, John. Project Justice FAQ/Move List by Puar. GameFAQs.com. Published 2001. Last accessed 14 March 2010. Tsai, Peter. FAQ/Movelist for Project Justice (Moero! Justice Gakuen) for Dreamcast/Arcade. Version 1.07. GameFAQs.com. Published 17 July 2002; last updated 13 March 2003. Last accessed 14 March 2010. Cheshire, Sophie. Project Justice: FAQ/Move List by falsehead. Final version. GameFAQs.com. Published 5 November 2001; final update 7 December 2002. Last accessed 14 March 2010. Batsu, the Doctor of Punishment. Shiritsu Justice Gakuen/Rival Schools series: Character Stories FAQ. Version 1.5 (final). GameFAQs.com. Last accessed 14 March 2010. NeoChaosX. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_the_Rival_Schools_series List of characters in the Rival Schools series]. Wikipedia (English). Created 20 August 2007; last updated 30 March 2010. Last accessed 1 April 2010. 'Translations' Kanji translations made possible through the Kanji Romaji Hiragana Convert website. Maruyama, Chiemi. English-Kanji-Japanese/Japanese-Kanji-English Dictionary. Pasig City, Philippines: Persian Gulf Publication, 2002. ISBN 978-971-8796-37. Nakao, Seigo. Random House Japanese-English/English-Japanese Dictionary. United States: Ballantine Books, 1995. ISBN 0-345-40548-X. Category:Rival Schools Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes